


Shadows

by opal_libra



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Crimson Flower Route, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mid-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Reminiscing, byleth is not named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_libra/pseuds/opal_libra
Summary: In the quietest part of the night, the Emperor and her former professor say their goodbyes to those they have lost along the way.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 37





	Shadows

She wakes in a cold sweat from another nightmare - muddy boots, relentless rain - and wipes sweat from her forehead. The pictures in her head start to blur themselves, the same old defense mechanism activating itself again. The feelings refuse to dull though. Getting to her feet, she makes her way to the window and looks out at the night scenery.

Most of the moon is covered by clouds, and the stars are barely visible either. She puts her hand out of the window and pulls it back when she feels rain. It’s light, but it’s unmistakable. Almost unconsciously, she wipes her hand on her shirt, hoping it’ll warm up a little but knowing it’s a useless effort. Her head reels. She turns away from the window and wanders into the torchlit corridor, feeling along its stone walls. Wherever her feet lead her is fine, as long as it’s away from the nightmares.

It’s a few minutes before a small sound pulls her out of her reverie. Someone’s humming a song - a lullaby? She hasn’t heard it before, but it feels familiar all the same. She follows the sound.

A door has been left slightly ajar. She gets as close as she can and listens; sure enough, someone’s voice is softly but steadily following the patterns of a nostalgic but oddly melancholy song, and now and then there’s a slightly sharper sound. The person is lighting candles. She frowns; these halls haven’t been used for prayer in a long time, and anyway, this is an abandoned bedroom. Who-?

“I’m so sorry.” The whisper is quieter still than the farewell song, but it instantly answers every question. That’s not the kind of voice she could ever mistake for another. She pushes the door, allowing it to creak just a bit to announce her presence.

“El?”

Edelgard doesn’t respond right away. Her entire frame tenses, but she doesn’t make a single move to get away or explain herself. “You’re up late,” she says instead.

“Nightmares.”

“Ah,” says Edelgard, turning her head slightly towards the door, and towards her former teacher. “I understand all too well.”

A beat of silence passes. Then, to both of their surprises, Edelgard shuffles to the left and gestures to the spot beside her, a wordless offering. Moments later, they’re sitting side by side, with a handful of candles flickering before them.

“This is to say goodbye.” It’s not a question; she already knows it’s true. Edelgard nods.

“I… If I were seen mourning for them in public, my enemies would surely see it as a weakness to exploit. That doesn’t mean I don’t regret their loss.”  _ And I wanted a chance to say my farewells in private,  _ Edelgard doesn’t have to say out loud. Her companion looks at the candles.

“Caspar,” she says quietly, half amazed that her voice doesn’t crack. “Ignatz, Hilda, Mercedes, Ashe, Ladislava, Randolph…”

“Yes.”

“And Cyril, Shamir, and Catherine too, soon.”

“Yes.”

This time, her voice does crack. “The list will never get any shorter.”

“Yes. Are you having second thoughts?” It could almost be a very bad joke, except that this is Edelgard, and she doesn’t joke at times like this. A rhetorical question, in that case. No. Edelgard’s eyes are fixed too intently on the candles, her hands are clutching each other too tightly, for that to be true. That leaves only one possibility: Edelgard is scared of the answer.

“No.”

El coughs. “No?”

“No. I have complete faith in you.” It’s the truth, plain and simple. There’s a small pause, then a very small smile graces El’s face.

“Thank you. That’s all I could ask of you,” she says.

“Caspar is my biggest regret, but the others… I will protect the Black Eagle Strike Force at all costs. And together we’ll create a new dawn.”

She places her hand over El’s and gives a gentle squeeze.  _ You can lean on me _ , she says without words. A tense beat; then El returns the squeeze and gives a little nod.  _ And you, on me _ . They sit together until the candles burn right down to their bases, watching the flickers and saying their own private goodbyes. Together, they’ll finish this. Together, they’ll overcome anything that comes their way. And when they’re alone, they’ll conquer the shadows inside their own hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing these short one-shots as writing warm-ups lately - this one was my favorite. I might post some of the others later!


End file.
